


bamboo

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Cuddling and Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Pandas, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In certain cases, zoo keepers provide "panda porn" to encourage breeding. Dean's not really sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bamboo

The strange box had been producing the same images for some time now. Dean is still watching it, slumped over on his side. He scratches at his belly, the squeaking and grunting from the tv getting louder. It had been interesting at first, Dean eagerly sniffing the object, but once he realized there were no other pandas around, it had lost its appeal rather quickly.

Dean rolls over onto his back. It's perfect out, warm and overcast, the sky holding the promise of rain. But something's off and it's making him restless.

A soft huff from the doorway of the cave catches his attention, and Dean leans his head backwards. Cas is there, upside down until Dean rolls over onto his belly. The tv catches Cas' attention, and he tilts his head at the tinny squeaks coming from it. Another huff and he's shaking his head and backing out of the cave.

Dean follows, pushing himself up to clamber after Cas. The other panda hasn't gone far, choosing to settle down underneath one of the rocky overhangs. Cas briefly glances over at Dean before looking back over their enclosure. It's started to rain now, heavy droplets pressing the grass down and rippling in their pool.

Dean hesitates for a moment before walking towards Cas. The other panda is lounging on his side, and Dean has this sudden urge to nuzzle up against him. He stops several feet away, lowering his head as he keeps an eye on Cas.

The other panda seems interested, head cocked towards Dean, and Dean pushes on, doing his best to mimic the barks he had just heard from the fake pandas.

Cas' ears perk forward at the noise, and he rumbles back at Dean, cautiously stretching out in an inviting gesture.

Dean lowers down on his belly, moving forward until his head's sliding between Cas' front legs, his body pressed tight against the other bear's. He freezes like that, unsure and waiting. Dean shudders when Cas swipes his tongue over Dean's snout.

Cas rests his chin on the top of Dean's head, the weight unfamiliar but comforting, and Dean starts to relax against him. He hears a content bleat from Cas, a reassuring squeeze around his body, and Dean dozes off to the sound of the rain on artificial boulders.


End file.
